Planetside 2: Qerta's Adventures
by GamingDaydreamer
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Planetside 2. It is owned by Sony Online Entertainment. I only own my original character, Qerta and my other OCs. This is the story, of an NC soldier named Qerta and his friends.. These are their adventures on Auraxis and its three continents. He will go through many challenges, fighting the TR and VS. Can he do it? This is also comedic too. So, yeah. DELAY
1. Chapter 1: First Steps, and First Death

This was it. A new beginning for the young New Comglomerate light assualt by the name of Qerta. He had just gone through his final training session, and he was now ready. His deployment pod landed, and gun in hand, and jetpack on his back, face concealed by the helmet. he stepped out. The air was crisp on the continent of Indar, located on the distant planet Auraxis. His goal was to help the NC's fight for freedom, and capturing bases to do so. He was up againts the Terran Republic, the debunked government, and the Vanu Sovereignty, a cult based around alien technology, and this is getting very boring so i'll move on to the good part.

Qerta steeped out, ready to attack the base that was owned by the TR. The problem was, as soon as he stepped out, he felt a pain is his head. It was a TR infiltraitor, who had shot him in the head. The TR infiltraitor poked his head out from under a wall of rocks that protected him. Then he said the exact words to his defeated enemy. " Ha, noob!."


	2. Chapter 2: First Revival

Later, Qerta woke up at a nearby sunderer. He was badly injured, but luckily the NC had good healthcare, so he recovered quickly from the bullet. His nurse was a girl named Zoey, a combat medic. She had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Zoey was kind and helped Qerta not just recover physically, but mentally too. Qerta was now about ready to be put back into the action ,but he wanted to thank his nurse first.

"Uh, hi, thanks for the help" Qerta said to Zoey. "Just doing my job" she replied. "So uh, thanks, and i'll be back in the battle". "Wait, before you go" Zoey told him, " Can I have a word with you?". "Yeah, sure, what's up." "Well, I would like to say, that you talking about going back out there, is brave of you. I have seen many people quit from lesser injuries than that." "Ha, winps" Qerta said in a joking tone, "The same people who would cry over a paper cut." "Well anyways, I should let you help capture the base, so bye." "Bye, and thanks again', putting on his gear and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3: The Top Secret Plan

Qerta was now outside and ready for action, but he was shot again. Luckily he had a shield, but more bullets wore it down and before he could do anything, he was on the ground. Then he was brought to the sunderer, patched up by Zoey, went outside, and died. This was a cycle that he could never break. Sometimes he killed a few troops, sometimes he didn't, sometimes he captured a control node, and sometimes he died trying, or it was recaptured. This went on and on, until the NC finally captured the base. He also got some cert points for helping out in the battle. He knew what they were, and he would save up some for a new weapon. He also heard the sounds of the NC and TR bickering and making fun of eachother. They sounded like little kids calling eachother stinky-poos and snot faces.

After the battle, he got a call on his headset. It was the leader sending a message to all new soldiers. "Attention all new recruits, please report to the Indar Nothern Warpgate. I have an important announcement." The call ended. He decided to head to the warpgate. He used his redeploy function on his suit, and was soon at the warpgate. When he got there, everyone was gathered around the vehicle spawn terminals as a female escorted by guards walked up on one of the pads. Qerta couldn't get a good look at her since he was in the back. "Attention all soldiers" she said, "I would like to announce that we will be working on a top secret project. It will take many months, prehaps a year, but with your help we will be able to accomplish our goal. I am not allowed to tell you anything about it until it's complete. Until then make sure our bases are protected." She announced to the crowd. " I am only telling this to you because you all have potential, and I want to get more experienced engineers on this team." She then waved goodbye as the guards escorted her out.

Almost everyone left. Though Qerta and a few others stayed. The others just got into shenanigans, crashing planes because they can. Qerta stayed out of it, and thought to himself about what this "top secret project" could be, but his mind kept getting interrupted by his fellow men crashing into eachother, firing their weapons around the place, and overall being an annoyance. He just decided to go to his bunk, take a nap, and think about what to do the next day.


	4. Chapter 4: A Rude Welcome

Qerta headed into the building and headed down an elevator in the right, back corner of the building. It headed down deep underground, where the bunks were. The ground was dug out into a hollow shaft, with other elevators, from other parts of the building, having their tubes visable. The elevator also passed through a training room, briefing room, a hang-out room, and finally, a mess hall.

He had finally reached the bottom. "Floor -5", a robotic female voice said. The door opened, and he saw two rooms. One for males, and one for females. When he entered the male room, he was shocked to see that it was giant, but not for beds, but for five other rooms. Each room had a sign with a symbol on it. One for each type of infantry. A sniper scope for infiltrators, a diamond with wings in it for light assaults, a medical symbol for combat medics, a wrench for enginners, and three bullets for heavy assualts. Each door was a good distance away from each-other. About 5 feet in length from door to door. When he entered the light assualt room, sure enough, it was big. It had beds from one wall, to the next with a staircase leading down being the only boarder. He saw many people chatting about epic tank battles and how they decimated the Terran Republic and Vanu Soverignty. Some people were messing around with their C.P.D.S.s, (Convinent Portable Data Screen), that had a soldier ID, weapon shop/upgrade shops for infantry and vehicles, T.C.A (Territory Control Map), class certification list, and a social page to communicate and team up other soldiers.

He was assigned to the downstairs bunks because all the names were in alphabetical order. When he found is bunk, he hopped into bed. The bed was uncomfortable, but didn't feel like a prison bed. He slept on the top bunk of the bed. His roommates were talking to eachother, but suddenly, they all looked at him. "Hey, it's the new guy" one of them said, smiling. "Let's give him an NC welcome" another one said, with a smirk on his face. All of a sudden, he was picked up by the soldier, and was assited by another one. "You'd better watch yourself out there kid" one of them said evily, "you are worthless to us until you prove your worth." He was thrown back onto his bunk, as the group dispersed. Qerta recovered and went under the covers. He hit a button, and it created a sound blocking holgraphic barrier around him. His body warmed the blanket up, as he slowly fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the days ahead.


	5. Chapter 5: Some New Faces

Qerta soon woke up and got out of bed. He headed towards the elevator and went to the mess hall. He saw all of his fellow men eating canned beans, canned fruit, and anything else you can fit into a tin clylinder. The mess hall looked like a school cafeteria, except darker, larger, underground, and doesn't smell. He went in line to get breakfest.

"I don't understand why they are serving canned food for breakfest." Qerta said to one of the people in line. "You should be glad we are not eating mud." The person replied. "In fact, who are you?" "I'm Qerta." Qerta said to him, "What's your name?" "I'm Rulero." He said, "And you'd better watch yourself, because if you mess with me, you are gonna die." Rulero had red eyes, and black hair. He looked like a normal person, but was trying to put up a gangster like persona. Too bad he sucked at it.

The conversation stopped and Qerta finally got his canned fruit. He headed towards one of the tables, and sure enough, Zoey was there. "Is there a seat for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, there is." Zoey scooted over and Qerta sat beside her. "Strange to find you so quickly." Qerta said. "Yeah, it is odd." "Cue the old man saying it was destiny." A man said. "By the way, i'm Jack." He said. "And i'm Qerta." Qerta said. The group had a conversation, talking about eachother and other things. Soon, it was time to get out on the battlefield, but Qerta still wanted to talk to Jack a little longer.

"Hey, uh, what is your role on the battlefield?" Qerta asked. "Well, I am an enginner." "I'm a light assualt." Qerta said, "Also, do you know that Rulero guy?" "Everyone knows him, he thinks hes so cool and owns the place. He is a sneaky little rat, I guess that's how he became an infiltrator." Jack said. "So, how is it being the new guy?" "Pretty rough." Qerta said, "I already had a run in with some of the jerks here." The two proceeded to talk, until they got outside.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you." Jack said, "See you later tonight." "Ok." Qerta said. They both got their gear on, an got rides on seperate galaxies. When they took off, a voice told him he would be at his destination in an hour or so.

(Note below).

I'm still trying to get the introductions out of the way. The big part is coming soon, I promise. Also i'm making these either every Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for being patient.


	6. Chapter 6: Battles and Squads

"We have arived at our destination." said the piliot, "We are about to land." Just then the plane was shot and lost two of its engines. "Don't worry, this always happens, we just need to find a safer place to land." The piliot headed towards a cliff, and landed on there. "Alright, move move move!" the piliot screamed as everyone hurried out. Qerta checked his map, and they were at Quartz Ridge Camp, usually owned by the Terran Republic, but was currently being owned by the Vanu. He heard a message on his headset. "Sunderer up." a voice said. He headed into battle.

He kept seeing purple and blue blasts. He always tried to dodge both while trying to take out some of the enemies. The occasional drop pod appeared, either for the NC or VS. The battle raged on, the points were being captured and recaptured so many times, he had to help. Qerta headed towards the shield generator, and caused it to malfunction. "Shield generator, critical!' a voice said, he knew the Vanu would come scrambling for the generator. "Hey, I need help keeping the Vanu away from the generator." Qerta yelled on his headset. "Roger that." a voice said. Then a group of five people scrambled into the generator room. "Thanks." "No problem."

The group stayed in the room, killing any Vanu that wanted to fix the generator. "Just like lemmings." one of the group memebers said. "Shield generator destroyed!" a voice said. The group went outside and saw a sunderer and about four tanks roll in, three of them being Lightnings, and one being a Vanguard, with more coming in. The lightnings could only hold one person, and had cannons with multiple shots in them, while Vanguards had could hold two people, one manning a single shot cannon, and one manning a turret. They were able to capture all the control nodes, and keep the Vanu at bay. "Keep rolling, you've got this." their leader said, and soon, they captured the base. "The facility is ours."

The battle was a long one, and there were many casualties with soldiers and tanks. A bunch of medical supplies were used reviving the soldiers, and most of the tanks were beyond repair. The group marched on, with the sunderers mobilizing and tanks rolling into the next bases, Hvar, and the NS Secure Data Labs. Qerta just decided to use the "instant action" button on his suit, and see where he goes next. The rest of the day was the same, battling the Vanu and Terran, although the Vanu seemed like they were focusing on something else, they were a lot weaker. Maybe they were planning something sinister. Or they could just be cowards.

When Qerta finished, he redeployed to the warpgate to see what was happening at the hangout. He got into his casual gear, a went there. The hangout was at the top of the building, so he had to take an elevator. Inside the hangout, was some arcade machines, a widescreen tv, pool table, a restaurant type area, bathrooms, and even a fortune teller. The walls had a dark green color with light green stripes, that went well with the wood wall coverings. The carpet was also a scralet color, it was basically paradise. He went over to the restaurant type area, and talked to the server. "Hello sir,what would you like?" She said. "I'll just have some cola and a hamburger." "Is that all?" "Yes." "Ok, i'll be back in a couple of minutes." As Qerta waited, he wondered why no one came here to get food in the morning. He looked at a sign that read " Restaurant only open at 7:00pm-12:00am. "Oh, that's why." Qerta thought.

When he got his food, he ate and then headed to the arcade machines. He played a space invaders game with the Terran and Vanu symbols as the inaders. He played three times, and then headed to the barrcaks to get some shut eye. Too bad he didn't make it on the high-score board. As he went down, he checked his battle rank. He was already rank four. He exited the elevator at his stop, and went to his bunk. He hit a button to block out sound from the outside, and went to sleep.

He tried to sleep, but he kept having nightmares about what the Vanu could be planning. They always envoled the plan, him dying, and a Vanu soldier laughing a horrible, evil laugh. He could not get any sleep, and just stayed up the entire night. He wasn't scared by the nightamares, it was just the fact that any of the plans he dreamed about could be real. Unleasing an alien army, a death laser, a plauge, any of these could happen. Heck, maybe even them trying to assasinate the leaders of the TR or NC. It just, bothered him.

The next day, he saw the group that helped him destroy the geneator outside the building. The group greeted him.

"Say, Qerta, if that's your name?" "Yep." "We have an offer for helping us take over the Vanu base." Qerta's ears perked up. "What is it?" "Well, how about you join our squad. You seem worthy enough." "Aw cool, thanks, i'll definitely join." Qerta said. "Ok, meet us at the galaxy at eight hours, that's eight o' clock in standard time." "Ok." Qerta said.


	7. Chapter 7: Speedster

Qerta decided to relax a little bit, since he had three hours before he had to return to his squad, so he decided to check out the vehicle terminals. He scanned the selections, and found his dream vehicle, a Flash. Though it wasn't as useful in combat as a tank, he wanted a vehicle that he could take on a relaxing drive. He also heard that they had a good speed, and fast acceleration. He bought it for only ninety resources.

He decided to test drive it. He started the engine, and he zoomed off onto the nearest road. It went from zero, to sixty in a single second. A strong breeze ran across his face, it was cool and refreshing. The engine was roaring like a dragon, and it seemed like he was going as fast as a cheetah with an active rocket on the back of it. He was so happy, he screamed "Woo hoo!" so loud that you could hear it for miles. It seemed like a war wasn't even happening in the backround.

His ride was soon interupted by a gunshot. "I'm gonna kill ya you..." (dialouge removed because it is too foul. Is this ruining your immersion? I am so not sorry).

It was that guy that killed Qerta on his first day. "I have all the Call of Action experience, and I will kill you, ya stupid noooooooooooooooooooob!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He then spun around and tried to hit Qerta, but the bullet went off into the wild blue yonder. "Ow, my knee!" A distant voice screamed. Qerta got off his Flash, and went in to attack. He was able to dodge all of the man's shots, and came up to him. He started firing, and the man went down. Qerta decided to see what the man could have been standing near, and found a base in a crater type thing.

The base was being attacked by the NC, and Qerta went in to help. The battle didn't take long since the there were few TR at the base. The base was taken, and Qerta got some xp, and went on his way. It was now seven o' clock, and Qerta decided to head back just because he was bored. He rode his Flash back to the warpgate.

He soonn found his friends at the warpgate. "Hey, congrats on being invited into a squad." Zoey said happily. Qerta just said thanks, and headed back towards the building, but his friends stopped him. "Wait, before you go." Jack said, "How about you join our outfit? It's like a little club that we can hang out in, would you like to join?" Asked Jack. "Mmmmmm, sure." Qerta said. Jack gave him a sheet to sign that would show he joined the outit. Qerta signed the paper.

"Welcome to the Megasters." Zoey said. "Why did you call it that?" Asked Qerta. "Well, we ran out of ideas." Jack said, "So that's the name of the outfit. "Ok." Qerta said.

So now Qerta joined the Megasters, and you think the chapter will end there right? He he he WRONG! We still have some more to go.

At eight o' clock, Qerta met up with the squad. "Ok, everybody into the galaxy, let's move move move!" The squad leader yelled as a group jumped into the galaxy. "Ok are the other squads ready?" Asked the leader on his headset. "Everyone is ready." A voice replied. "Ok, we are taking off." The plane lifted off the ground. The interior was basic, one large exit door, and two benched on either side with the cockpit in front. That was about it, other than three turrets. The plane kept going and going, until something hit the plane. The turrets fired at it, but it wasn't enoough, and the plane was going down. "Mayday mayday, we are going down!" The squad leader yelled, "I said mayday mayday mayday, we need assistance MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAAAAAAAAAAY!"


End file.
